Vertebral rods are often used in the surgical treatment of spinal disorders such as degenerative disc disease, disc herniations, scoliosis or other curvature abnormalities, and fractures. Different types of surgical treatments are used. In some cases, spinal fusion is indicated to inhibit relative motion between vertebral members. In other cases, dynamic implants are used to preserve motion between vertebral members. For either type of surgical treatment, one or more rods may be attached to the exterior of two or more vertebral members, whether it is at a posterior, anterior, or lateral side of the vertebral members. In other embodiments, rods are attached to the vertebral members without the use of dynamic implants or spinal fusion.
Rods may redirect stresses over a wider area away from a damaged or defective region and restore the spine to its proper alignment. Rods may also increase loading on interbody constructs, decrease stress transfer to adjacent vertebral members while bone-graft healing takes place, and generally support the vertebral members.